Sage Winchester: Sister of the shadows
by vanillamocha
Summary: John had a littel secret, what he doesnt relaise is thats some secrets need to be told.


Sage studied her reflection in the mirrior. It wasnt anyting she liked really, which was too bad becuase halloween was one day she actually liked. One time of teh year when you could compltly act like someone diff and her whole life she had been striving for just that. Her costume wsa suppsoed to be a goth type fairy, but somehow she just wasnt pulling it off, not tonight. Sage went to California state, a pretty large college given the small riutal area it was in, teh onyl good tig about halloween bashed ev eryone was throwing was that some planned to neak into stanford campus where teh bashes were bigger, better, and badder, in otherworse going to jail better. Sage even though she had fiety personality was nornmally laid back and calm except for when pissed off but tonightn she didnt care, her mom was awole hadnt heard fomr her in over 1 year but she liked it better that way. sighing sage growled and torn off the wings fomr her costume and fell onot her bed, hands covering her face

Her roomate chose that moment to walk in wiht her bf already gillig and talking 90 to noting which irritated her firther

"Listen if you guys wan tto party by all means or even make out but NOT in front of me ok? please" she said rather grouchily, she turned to look out teh window from her second story room where orange and purple lights decorated various trees and windows on campus

Jade scoffed and handed max his drink. "here wait for me outsdie alright? dont worry ill have her ass draged down in 5 minutes" she tapped his butt winking as he walked out

"Dont count on it" Sage snapped fomr her bed, her head was already aching and suddenly last thing she wnatyed to do was party

Jade marched over and closed her laptop with snap of her hand before Sage could even boot it up

"Nope nau uh not tonight. Sage come on when i first met you back in august, i thought yuwnere soe wimp, iv seen how cool you can be but you gotta stop bewing a recluse, get out and socialize freshman eyar will be over pretty soon" she said tuggin at her roomates arm

Sage sigh loudly but yanked her arm away. "Jade, first off please stop puilling on my arm alright?....alright alright ill go" she said thrwing hands up in defeat knwing thre was no way to win. she went and got her brown leather zip up jacket and put on the small green and brown boots that had come wiht teh fiary csotume, they had a slight heel she foguired she could kick any guy in teh fmaily jewels if nay had too much liquoir. Someting most girks she knew didnt have to worry about thanks to there protective boy friends. lucky ducks. It only bothered her that she felt utterly alone if she elt it, fien whatever. She could take care of herself, she always had.

"Thats the spirit!" Jade said happikly her playboy bunny costume was ll pinl mathcing her flushed cheeks as eh let sauge down to teh lobby and outside where a car was waiting with jamming music

"Just so you know" Sage said feeling teh glitter on her face to make sure it was still there. "Im leaving whenever i want too, alright? i wont be responsible for dragging your drunk butts back to campus" she climbed in and settled into teh back crossinf her legs and hugggin her arms around herself fomr teh night chill, even i california was still cold for october.

*********************

Sage glanced outside at the humongous and overwhelming camus of palo alto. She had nevr been to it in perosn jsut seen pictures, it was definetly impression, making her wish her grades has been good enogh to get into here. Its was only roughly 15 mikn from ther camus but almost secluded in woods. She climed out wathching as Jade, max nd another girl and 3 guys got out next heading in thourhg the main gates. She followwd tryign to convinve herself to get in the mood. already guys were walking bye looking her over she swore she heard a cat call even. she wasnt ugly by far, she had cehstnut long brown hair that was slighly curly tonight and big chocolate eyes that had golden undertone to them, her figure was average she guessed, she wasnt stick then liek other girls she had meat oni her bones and was about 5,7, her stomach flat from all teh swim practices she did. She just wasnt used toi guys looking ather, most thought she was too tomboyish for thre taste ansd others though she was simply stuck up.

"Over here!" Jade called leading her over to alarge frat house.

Sage supressed a groan, if it was one ting she hated about collage so far it was the greeks, they hd given ehr hell, not on purpose she was simply i wrong place at wrong time, but still she woujdl never forget it, enogh to tunr her off to greek life forever.

"Im coming, listen jade..take it easy tonight ok? last time you almost got alcohol poisoniong" she reminded her roomate, unzippiung her jacket some as tehyg to inside teh huge sprawling greek house poacked with people, tbles ocveerd in candies, baloons , music, a fake swimming pull of blood and appled inside. it was more than cliche.

Jade already was grabbinf a cup filled with some fizy brew that snmelled strongly of alcohol. "Chill chic, i kno what im doing ok? glad youtr here to lok out for me though" she said tpaping hercheek

Sage merely nodded and went to find a herself a drink, she picke dup the beer bottle, not evne caring that she was underage by 2 years, and took a long drink swallwiong it and then looked around. this was getting old and fast. she didnt find jade anywhere but made sure her cell hpone was out and found a back entrance and left. Making her way acorss teh street she found a local bar

"Oh damm" she cursed realised tis for 21 and up, she sifhs and stopped seeing soime kdis about her age walk in and puzzled, then her eyes spotted a sigh free admission for 18 and up jus beciuase its halloweennight, she siueld and walked over avoiding eye coinract wiht ushger ansd walked inside. it was noisy here too but a more clamed nosy mostly people cahtting nd no louy musuic, seh asw many who looked liek collage seniors. witih already one beer under ehr she decied to take it east and went to order a pepsi. as she tunred she surveyed teh area seeing at least 2 guys werent bad looking ndf just smieled at them before looking back down at her drink. next thing she knew she felt a jot fomr her side and whipped around

"hey!" she said loudly, startled she hurried to catch her drink

"dammit!....aw im sorry really my friend here is jsut....well nevermind , you ok?"

Sage looked up to teh speaker atter dabbing her shirt with some napkins. Gez he was atal at least 6 foot 3 if not four. his brown hair semed flal into his eyes some, and she noticed when he smield sheepihsly he had dimples and yet evne though she didhnt knwo him, she felt an off electric current go through her

"I....uh yeah its ok, im fine" she asid quickly suddenly feeling her fairy dress was way too short and tugged at it some.

The guy studied her suddenlt curioisly. "Ok..dot take this the wrong way, but you look a little young to be in here...

"sam, dont be rude" a girl voice said coming up beside teh guy wrappoing an arm around him. she was wearing a 50s nurses outfit nd her blonde curls cascaded over her shoudlers. "dontr youn remember its 19 and up night for halloween, now whyd ont you buy this girl a drink for bumoping nto her hmm?"

The guy flushed and tried to not roll his eyes. "If you hadbt let jeremy have that extra shot. anyway im sorry....im Sam" he said extending his large hand

"Youll have to forgive him, his head in still stuck in lawyer land hes all n ervous about entrance exam" she said ruffling hidb hair affectrionaly

Sage was puzzled as to what tey were tlaking about but merely nodded, her muscled relaxing some or mybe it was teh beer but they seemed nice enough. She reached to sahke sams hand letting out small chuckle

"Its no problem....im Sage" she said tkaling anoher drik of her pepsi

"I love your costume!. oh sorry im jessica by the way, sams girlfriend, that is if he still loves me when i mae us go back to the apartmewnt early"

Sam was studyig sage oddly almost as if tryiugn to figure someting out, tehn let ehr hand go nd tunres kising jssica on the lips for a long moment. "Not before i kick your ass at darts. Sage...are youa freshman?"

Sage laughed nd nodded ot jessica" thanks...almost didnt coem out tonight..yours rocks too 50s right?" she tunred to sam nodding* "yeah i am I go to California state rouhgly 15 min fomr here"

Sam took jessica hand. "well lsiten since i did kinda bump into you why dont you join us? some of teh crow hear can get rough epecially on halloween"

"Thanks but I need tio find some friends of mine soon, nice to meet you both, hope you dont spill anyting else on nay poor poor frwshman girls" she said teasingly as she walked to teh toher side of the rather large club window gazing out of it acorss the street. There was someting about sam what it was she couldnt put her finger on, but ti was enogh to freak her out enough to need ot get away


End file.
